


They Tied the Knot

by SilverRosesAndDragons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, Draco Malfoy is Lord Malfoy, Harry Potter is Lord Black, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Harry Potter is Lord of Multiple Noble Houses, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), The Quibbler, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRosesAndDragons/pseuds/SilverRosesAndDragons
Summary: Three articles about Draco and Harry's wedding.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	They Tied the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting and have not edited it, like, at all. So if there are any mistakes, please let me know.

**The Daily Prophet**

_Lords Potter and Malfoy Married_

by Emory Wright

Lord Harry Potter (Order of Merlin, First Class) of the Houses of Potter, Black, and Peverell (age 22) married Lord Draco Malfoy of the House of Malfoy (age 22) on Saturday in a private ceremony on the grounds of the Potter Estate. Our reporters were denied entrance onto the grounds during the wedding, but an anonymous source tells us that there approximately 200 attendees, including a small number of reporters. We at the _Daily Prophet_ are disappointed that none of our reporters were invited, as the most widely read news source in Wizarding Britain. 

Though we are unable to report on the proceedings themselves, we have looked into the implications of this union. “With the marriage of Lords Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, they will be the most powerful couple in over a century,” says Wizarding Culture and History expert Hestia Selwyn. “The concentration of power is incredible, with the pair controlling four Ancient Houses between them. Much of the Wizarding public doesn’t seem to understand the power that Lords still hold in our society, but I feel I must remind our readers that these are not honorary titles.” This has some people worried about the division of power in the future, as the pair have only one heir between them, a war orphan that they have been raising, and it is unclear if they plan on having their own children.

Concerns were raised when Harry Potter (then age 17) claimed three Lordships, but the Council of Ancient and Noble Houses voted to allow it, with restrictions that were not made known to the public. “We have not had any problems with Lord Harry’s control of multiple Houses yet, but I do not think they should pass all four titles to their son. There must be a point when say ‘no more’ before any one party has all of the power,” a member of the Council, who asked to remain unnamed, told our reporter. 

Another concern that some have raised is that this is a homosexual union. “While homosexual marriage has never been illegal in the Wizarding World, it is an uncommon practice among purebloods, especially Lords and Ladies,” Selwyn reminds us. When interviewed, Avery Malfoy told us, “I am only concerned about their ability to produce a proper Malfoy heir.”

There are many concerns and questions surrounding the couple as they begin their married life. We will continue to keep you up to date as new information is released.

**Wizarding Weekly**

_“Wedding of the Decade”_

by Dennis Creevey

Last Saturday, I was honoured to attend what some are calling the “wedding of the decade,” due to the short guest list and the publicity surrounding the couple. Harry Potter, Lord of Potter, Black, and Peverell Houses, is now officially married to Draco Malfoy, Lord of Malfoy House. Among the 230 guests were members of the other Ancient and Noble Houses, as well as close friends and family. Some of my colleagues have commented on how small the wedding was considering their titles, but Lord Harry told me, “we didn’t want our wedding to be some big show -- that’s what balls are for. We wanted our wedding to be about _us_ , not our titles.” And on the topic of balls, they did host one the next day to celebrate the union, with everybody of political or social importance in attendance.

The decor was understated yet elegant, and most of the decorations were shades of grey with silver and gold accents. They avoided using the colours of any of their Houses, contrary to tradition. “It would be impossible to use the colours of all four Houses equally,” Lord Draco informed me when I commented on this decision, “so to avoid showing favouritism, we picked a different colour scheme.”

The ceremony itself was also kept relatively simple. Molly Weasley escorted Lord Harry down the aisle, and behind them, Narcissa Malfoy escorted Lord Draco. Minister of Magic Hermione Granger officiated the wedding, and Lord Harry’s five-year-old godson (not pictured*) acted as their ring bearer. The ceremony ended with Minister Granger saying, “I now pronounce you Lords Potter-Malfoy,” answering the question many of the public were asking about what name the newlyweds would go by.

Lords Draco and Harry Potter-Malfoy have announced that they are both incredibly happy about officially being married, and say they will continue to split their time between their various residences. They say that their marriage will not affect the work that they do, nor will it influence what legislation they support. “As Lords, our primary thought when deciding how to vote must be of the effect each proposal will have on the members of our respective Houses,” Lord Harry explained. When asked about children, all Lord Malfoy said was, “I do plan to officially adopt Harry’s godson now that we are married. Other than that, you’ll have to wait and see.”

The couple asked me to end the article with this statement they made Saturday, “We appreciate all of the support the Wizarding public has shown throughout the course of our relationship and hope that our relationship can help show the queer youth out there that what they are feeling is natural and beautiful. Remember: love is love.”

(*We do not publish pictures of underage witches and wizards to protect their privacy)

**The Quibbler**

_Potter-Malfoy Wedding_

by Luna Lovegood

I don’t usually write social pieces, but Harry and Draco asked me to cover their wedding. It was a very nice wedding, and their vows were beautiful. “I’ll love you until the stars go out and longer,” “I promise to always be by your side when you need me,” and, “We’ll face the challenges and joys of life together, always,” were a few of my favourites. They were so happy they chased the wrackspurts away without even trying. And the cake was wonderful, even if the frosting was sadly grey. I’m sure you’d rather see the wedding than read about it, so you’ll find more pictures if you turn the page.

* * *

“Luna included a picture of our feet while we were dancing,” Draco said.

Harry leaned over to see the _Quibbler_ article Draco was reading. “Oh, that’s so Teddy’s face isn’t shown. See, he’s dancing between us -- there. Hey, did you see about the wrackspurts?” he asked.

“Yes, utterly ridiculous. Why did we ask her to cover the wedding, again?” Draco said with an eye roll.

Harry smiled fondly. “Because it’s entertaining. And because she offers a different perspective than the more formal article we had Dennis write. Which, by the way, you tried to edit way too many times. I like how it turned out.”

Draco huffed. “Yes, well, it’s certainly better than that _Prophet_ article.”

“That article doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I love you, _husband_ ,” Harry said.

“I love you, too, _husband,_ ” Draco said with a small smile, and pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think through comments and/or kudos. It would make me very happy.


End file.
